Home At Last Enjoy the Evening
by Petros24
Summary: Goku just returned home from Yardrat. A tried and true topic, my edition includes family fun, Goku talking a lot, and Chi Chi getting turned on by Goku's Super Saiyan abilities. Rated M for very descriptive lemon. There's not much left to the imagination for this one.


Thank you again to Charismatic Beauty for this story idea.

For those who have recently started following me as an author, I'm usually not big on lemon either as a writer or reader. However, I concluded this topic seemed to warrant it considering it involves a married couple that has been apart for well over a year.

**Home at Last. Enjoy the Evening.**

Goku finally arrived back on Earth. After conversing with Trunks and telling everyone to prepare for three years from now, Goku really wanted to get home. He didn't get a chance to talk with Gohan at all, and he was desperate to see Chi Chi.

He and Gohan caught up a bit on their flight back to Mount Paotz. When they arrived, Chi Chi ran out of the house, "GOKU!"

Chi Chi jumped in his arms and gave him a chaste kiss, always cognizant that Gohan was present.

"Sweetheart, I missed you so much!" Chi Chi exclaimed while burying her head in his shoulder.

"And I missed _you_ Chi Chi." Goku replied.

Gohan watched the proceedings with extreme elation. His mother was never happier than when his father was by her side. He hadn't seen her so joyful since before Raditz came to Earth.

"So what happened? Wasn't Frieza coming to the planet?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yea, he came alright. A mystery man from the future beat him like it was nothing." Gohan explained.

Chi Chi was a bit surprised that the story didn't involve Goku swooping in at the last minute to save everyone.

"But there's something else. Something this man told Dad. In three years time a great threat will arise on the planet." Gohan noted.

"What?!" Chi Chi screeched

"Hey, let's fill your mother in a bit later. Why don't we go inside for now?" Goku requested, mainly because he was hungry.

Though on edge about what Gohan said, Chi Chi trusted Goku's judgement on the matter and locked arms with him while resting her head on his shoulder on their way into the house, very much the way she held him at the World Tournament when they first became engaged. Goku offered a small smile toward her as they walked.

Chi Chi didn't know Goku would be back today, but she still had made dinner for Gohan. She didn't really know who this 'Frieza' was but she figured Piccolo could man the fort, or even Vegeta since she had heard he was back on the planet.

The family sat down and ate as Goku retold his stories to Chi Chi about escaping from Namek and his time on Yardrat. He then explained who Frieza was and why everyone was so afraid of him, along with what was supposed to happen in three years.

During dinner, Goku explained that he could only defeat Frieza after becoming a Super Saiyan. Chi Chi looked VERY confused by this. So, after everyone finished eating, he took her outside to demonstrate his still new ability.

Chi Chi fell backward in complete shock. Goku looked so much stronger and more intimidating in this form. It was no wonder this is what he needed to beat the most feared being in the galaxy. Even though this form was for a man of a warrior race, genetically designed to fight, Chi Chi thought it was damn sexy. She was one of the strongest humans on Earth after all, and even though she didn't fight anymore, it was Goku's bravery and strength in battle that caught her attention in the first place.

"Wow, that's…something. I really don't know what to say."

"Well, I figured you should at least know what it is. Someday, Gohan might reach this level."

"No, Gohan will be studying."

"I betcha he'll be fighting too." Goku replied with a playful tone.

In many cases, Chi Chi may have gone on one of her rants about the importance of Gohan's studies; but not tonight. She was too happy to have her man home.

The two went back inside and met an excited Gohan with the Monopoly board game in his hands.

"You guys want to play?" asked Gohan.

"Sure!" Goku replied enthusiastically.

"Let me finish the dishes first, okay sweetie." Chi Chi stated with a loving smile toward her son.

While Gohan was off setting up the game, Chi Chi started the dishes. Not as soon as she began, she felt Goku wrap his arms around her waist. She definitely missed his touch.

Goku started whispering in her ear, "You're the best part about being home. You look so beautiful."

"Goku, I'm dressed the way I always am, with the same hair style too."

Goku still whispering replied, "I know, but distance truly does spawn yearning. Not seeing you for so long made me forget. It's easy enough to take those things for granted."

"Well you're not the only one who's happy you're back." Chi Chi then turned around and kissed Goku with more vigor than before since Gohan was in the other room. She really put her back into it as she pressed closely against Goku. For a brief moment, their tongues danced together.

Still shy about physical affection, Chi Chi broke the kiss with both hands holding onto Goku's neck. "Why don't you help Gohan setup?"

Goku winked at her and went into the other room with Gohan. Chi Chi hadn't felt that alive in years as she did just then.

Just as Gohan established he would be the banker (of course), Chi Chi finished up and headed to the living room.

"Hey guys, I actually don't know how to play this game."

Gohan chuckled at his father.

"That's fine Dad, we can play as a team against Mom."

"Ganging up on the woman, are we? Don't forget I'm the strongest woman on the planet you two." Chi Chi reminded with a grin. She couldn't believe how happy she felt. Goku being home and also seeing Gohan with a renewed sparkle in his eye made her feel like the world had returned to balance.

"Yea, that's why we need to be a team against you." Goku countered.

"Hey Gohan, can we be the dog? I like animals."

"Sure, why not."

"I call the top hat because I'll be Mrs. Moneybags when this is through." Chi Chi bragged in a pretty stern voice considering it was just a board game.

They played for hours, following the rules of the game exactly (who does that?) since Gohan wouldn't do it any other way. At the end, Gohan's strategic thinking of incrementally building properties slowly while not depleting their cash trapped Chi Chi and bled her reserves along with any loan possibilities from the bank (which Gohan controlled). Needless to say, the team with the smartest person won.

"Woo Hoo! Game over." Gohan shouted.

It was now eleven at night. Chi Chi was pretty tired since her day started off with Gohan going to fight Frieza and then reeling with emotion from Goku returning. Goku wasn't exactly fresh either after travelling half way across the galaxy.

"Head upstairs Chi Chi. I'll help Gohan clean up."

"Thank you, Goku."

Goku headed upstairs with Gohan and wished him good night, then headed into his and Chi Chi's room. Chi Chi sat at her nightstand with her nightgown on and her hair undone. She was brushing her stunning raven hair the way she always did while preparing for bed. Goku couldn't do anything but stare and observe her beauty. The beauty she somewhat concealed outside the door of their room, but was very present once she let it shine in privacy.

"I know Goku, I'm stunning," Chi Chi deadpanned.

"Yep. That's what I was thinking."

"So Goku, now that we're here, what's the deal with you not coming back after your business on Namek?"

"Well, Frieza set Namek on a collision course with destruction after he realized he couldn't beat me; so after I was done with him, I had to find a ship quickly. I found one just at the eleventh hour. I didn't have time to plot a course for Earth, and I really wasn't that familiar with the controls since it wasn't Dr. Briefs's ship. I basically just hit the start button to get out of there. I crash landed on this planet called Yardrat. The inhabitants there were very friendly. They fixed my ship and healed me back to health. But the reason I was there for so long is because I was mastering this new technique they know there called the Instant Transmission. It allows you to…"

"You can explain the details of the technique later, Goku. What I want to know is why you thought that was more important than returning to your family. The reason I'm not yelling at you is because I'm hoping you have a good explanation." Chi Chi continued brushing her hair, which clouded Goku's thought a bit.

After getting the lead out, Goku started explaining, "The answer is complicated Chi. Others may not give me a whole lot of credit for deep thinking, but I'm definitely capable of it. Fighting Frieza was by far the toughest battle I've ever had. I even got pretty banged up dealing with his chief henchman. So, with some help from Vegeta…" Chi Chi looked at him incredulously when he said 'help' from _Vegeta_.

"It's a long story. Anyway, with some help from Vegeta I was able to use Frieza's equipment to heal. While I was healing, the fighting against Frieza started. I could sense everything while I was healing in the chamber. First Vegeta tried fighting Frieza, and he held his own in the beginning. Then Frieza transformed, and Piccolo came to the rescue after fusing with the strongest Namekian warrior, who was thankfully still alive. He matched Frieza blow for blow; but then Frieza transformed _again_ and tore Piccolo apart. Seeing Piccolo get beat up set Gohan off, and he nearly caused serious damage to him…"

Chi Chi's eyes shot open. "Gohan was fighting that monster?!"

"Yea. There was nothing I could do about it Chi Chi. I was out of commission. But even still, he came close to hurting Frieza pretty badly. Upon this, Frieza understood Gohan was a Saiyan child and preemptively transformed _again_ into his final form. That's the one I fought. While I was still healing, Vegeta stepped up again to fight him; but Frieza wrecked him without even trying. At this point, there was nothing Piccolo or Krillin could do either because of how powerful Frieza was. Finally, as Vegeta was on his last legs, I healed and arrived on the battlefield. Then Frieza killed Vegeta in cold blood right in front of me.

I had the fight of my life against Frieza. At first we seemed relatively even. But it turned out he was just toying with me. Once he used more of his power he almost killed me. In fact, he would have had Piccolo not come to my rescue. After I threw a spirit bomb at him, he came back and immediately injured Piccolo, and then killed Krillin right before my eyes. At that point I snapped and transformed. My power was so great. I actually had a tough time in the beginning holding onto who I am. Being a Super Saiyan for the first time made me blood thirsty, which wasn't a bad thing against Frieza; but that's clearly not who I am.

Anyway, the point is this: Neither Piccolo nor Vegeta were even close to being able to defeat Frieza. Let's just assume Vegeta becomes an ally of ours for now against the threat that looms in three years. If he becomes a Super Saiyan, that takes some of the load off my shoulders. But assuming he doesn't, it's all on me. My power is now head and shoulders above all of our friends and allies. On Yardrat, I realized this. As a result, I concluded I need to gain every conceivable advantage I can against potential threats in the future. Even if it means staying on a foreign planet for over a year.

I hope you can understand that. I know it's very hard on you and our son. But it's also morally wrong to just rest on my laurels and not improve when so much depends on me. I think you know that too."

Goku was sitting at the edge of the bed as he finished. Chi Chi had stopped brushing her hair and was just listening to Goku's monologue. With a tear in her eye, Chi Chi stood up and walked towards Goku. Goku stood up as well to meet her at eye level. Chi Chi placed her hands on Goku's shoulders with an increasing amount of tears forming.

"I understand Goku. I do. You're correct, it's not right for you to abdicate the responsibilities you have to so many others. But selfishly, I just wish you weren't the one who had to bear this burden, because it means that I and our son bear it as well."

Goku started wiping the tears from her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead while rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Is that all you got? After all this time?" Chi Chi asked with a smile while still sniveling.

"Look Chi, for now I just want you to enjoy this evening. We spent time together as a family, and now we get to spend time with each other. Forget about all that stuff. The looming threat, the burden we now bear because of my power. It doesn't matter tonight. Let's just enjoy it together. Whatever that means."

"Well, it's been awhile Mr. Super Saiyan." Chi Chi stated suggestively with a blush, still shy even in private. That said, she was incredibly horny noticing that Goku (who was now in a muscle shirt) was so much more muscular than before he left for Namek. And that whole Super Saiyan thing…what a turn on.

"What do mean? Oh…that. Well I can't say I don't want to. I've missed every aspect of being around you, including _that_."

"Then let's go big guy!" Chi Chi tossed off her night gown the way Piccolo tosses off his weighted armor and was now down to her bra and panties.

"How about it? The world's strongest man and strongest woman in the sack."

"It's been that way for a while Chi." Goku commented with a laugh.

Chi Chi uncharacteristically attacked Goku so he was laying on the bed. She started kissing his lips and shoving her tongue in his mouth. He wasted little time reciprocating, doing the same and rubbing her bottom side tenderly.

After about five minutes of foreplay, Chi Chi wasted no time taking off Goku's pants and shirt. Once in his boxers, his arousal was obvious. Chi Chi started kissing his neck, and then his chest, and his chiseled stomach all the way down to the sensitive area. She removed his boxers and started licking his member at the head. After about thirty seconds, she took his member in her mouth and started playing all kinds of tongue tricks with it.

It had been so long for Chi Chi. She was the poster woman for pent up sexual desire. As Chi Chi kept going, Goku realized an issue: he might climax too soon.

"Hey…Chi, stop. It's my turn."

"Is it really?"

"Yea." Goku grabbed Chi Chi and pinned her to the bed. He removed her panties and started kissing her inner thighs and her lower stomach while messaging her breasts. Afterword, he made his way to her aroused folds.

Goku had learned a lot over the years, including what an aroused clitoris looks like as well as where Chi Chi's g-spot was. After nearly having Chi Chi climax just by kissing her inner thighs and stomach, he began a battering of kisses to her labia. Each point of contact had a moan associated with it. Goku was easing was way toward her climax by messaging her labia with his lips and tongue. Then he took his middle and index fingers and started to work her g-spot while he messaged her clitoris with his tongue.

Because it had been so long for Chi Chi, she wasn't far from an orgasm. Goku kept fingering her and sucking her clitoris, and shortly thereafter Chi Chi moaned REALLY loud and a gush of her juices came flowing out onto Goku's fingers and the bed.

After the excitement, Goku moved back up and started kissing Chi Chi on the lips. They continued frenching as they spun around so Chi Chi was on top and remained at it while Goku messaged her bum and then continued pleasuring her swollen labia.

After Chi Chi was ready from her first climax, she removed her top and settled on Goku's member. Her first orgasm still left her wet; so Goku's penetration was very smooth and relaxing. A loud groan of pleasure came from Chi Chi's mouth as she gently rocked on Goku. For about a minute they moved slow, but after that Goku started bucking his hips while Chi Chi used her legs to move up and down.

Both were getting dizzy. They had been celibate for almost two years.

Goku was content to let Chi Chi continue the pace of things; so she stayed on top and starting moving her hips back and forth while her vagina fully engulfed Goku's penis. This was not an easy feat for her. At the beginning of their marriage, Goku had to break her in since Saiyans are so well endowed compared to humans, and female humans aren't usually designed to take in that much volume.

It was glorious for Chi Chi. She was doing just what Goku suggested: enjoying the night. She didn't have a care in the world right now besides getting off for a _second_ time with her big, strong, sexy, _Super Saiyan_ man.

Chi Chi was riding with serious vigor. She felt herself about to climax again, but wasn't sure about Goku. Finally, Goku said "Chi, I'm gonna come."

Chi Chi had a similar thought in mind, "Me too."

As they often did, they both climaxed in perfect unison together, with loud moans and shouting of each other's names. Hopefully Gohan was sound asleep.

Both were full of sweat and panting loudly. "That was the best we've ever had," Chi Chi gasped.

"Yea, I think so too," Goku agreed, also slightly out of breath.

Chi Chi still had Goku in her and bent down to start kissing him. They continued making out for minutes while Goku's still pretty firm member was inside Chi Chi.

After, Chi Chi decided to roll off. "Having you home is a dream come true."

"Being home is a dream come true for me."

"Hey Goku, I'm enjoying the evening," Chi Chi stated while still catching her breath.

"As you should. And it's not over yet either." Goku replied as he grabbed Chi Chi closer to him.


End file.
